Recommended Characters/Episode 17
At Cake at Stake Audience AppleyHDrip.png|Appley; PSA AutoTune HD.png|Autotune; JACKIEMON1 Baby Announcer by jmarston123.png|Baby Announcer; jmarston123 Rc -Baby Coiny-.png|Baby Coiny; simondomino BabyFirey-0.png|Baby Firey; simondomino Rc -Baby Ice Cube-.png|Baby Ice Cube; simondomino Rc -Baby Leafy-.png|Baby Leafy; DragonBallNC Baby_Pen_Transparent.png|Baby Pen; simondomino Rc -Baby Pencil-.png|Baby Pencil; simondomino Rc Baby Spongy.png|Baby Spongy; DragonBallNC Backpack HD.png|Backpack; maadog14ify Rc Ballloony.png|Balloony; totaldrama61 Banana by PSA.png|Banana; PSA Barf Bag.png|Barf Bag; jimimon100 Basketball by Brom316, flamer9111 and Pacothediscoking.png|Basketball; Brom316, flamer9111 and Pacothediscoking (shown as 3 separate clones) Rc Bell bfdi17.png|Bell; pinkbelossom Rc Bill Cosby.png|Bill Cosby; ZackTheEpic Blue Ball by worldsubways13.png|Blue Ball; worldsubways13 Rc Blue Match.png|Blue Match; paviaedwin Blue Poker Chip by tyboy618.png|Blue Poker Chip; tyboy618 Blue Tennis Ball.png|Blue Tennis Ball; BlockyCuzco Rc Bolty.png|Bolty; totaldrama23 Rc Book bfdi17.png|Book; jmarston123 Rc Book bfdi17-0.png|Book; lnlumino Broom HD.png|Broom; lpsgirl132 Brown Fudge Ball.png|Brown Fudge Ball; maxbigtoe Burger by cheese7373.png|Burger; cheese7373 Camera_by_rememberREACH417.png|Camera; rememberREACH417 Carpet by desmundhume.png|Carpet; desmundhume Cat Witch.png|Cat Witch; PSA Rc Catty.png|Catty; JACKIEMON1 Rc Charmander.png|Charmander; XXtheofficialcartoon Rc Cheese bfdi17.png|Cheese; flamer9111 Chicken.png|Chicken; TheDomster9000 Rc Chris McClean.png|Chris McClean; tyboy618 Rc Clean Ball.png|Clean Ball; worldsubways13 Cloudy with arms.png|Cloudy; JoshuaJoyCleyn Coca-Cola Ice Cube.png|Cola Ice Cube; paviaedwin Rc_Color_Ball.png|Color Ball; worldsubways13 Rc Colored Pencil.png|Colored Pencil; Bunny5665 ContestantMonsterHDrip.png|Contestant Monster; alexlion05 Rc Cookie Monster.png|Cookie Monster; nuttyme96 Rc Credit Card.png|Credit Card; JACKIEMON1 Rc Cricket Bat.png|Cricket Bat; PSA Crystal.png|Crystal; vicentetdh Rc CSM.png|CSM; ThristySkunk910 Rc Daffodil.png|Daffodil; JACKIEMON1 Daft_Punk_Fix.png|Daft Punk; punkisnotdead41 Rc_Dan_Pro.png|Dan Pro; billybillybobjim Rc_Deodorant.png|Deoderant; ZackTheEpic Rc_Diamond.png|Diamond; SARNNICE Rc_Dictionary.png|Dictionary; thecartoonremix4 Dime-0.png|Dime; englishcreamcakes Rc_Diving_Board.png|Diving Board; Explosion772 DonutHDrip.png|Donut; tdifan133 Rc Dragonman.png|Dragonman; tyboy618. Would also reappear as an RC in Four Goes Too Far. Drumstick.png|Drumstick; rememberREACH417 Dust Bunny-0.png|Dust Bunny; englishcreamcakes Earplugs by Jordanixmaster.png|Earplugs; Jordanixmaster Whathappenedto_youEggy.png|Eggy; PSA Rc_Enola_boy.png|Enola Boy; Voxezi Eyeball HD.png|Eyeball; alexlion05 OriginalFanny.png|Fanny; billybillybobjim Rc_Fast_Cube.png|Fast Cube; worldsubways13 Rc_Feather.png|Feather; ZackTheEpic Rc_Fire_Ball.png|Fire Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_Fire-ette.png|Fire-ette; DeeandEd Rc_Firella.png|Firella; alexlion05 Flag-0.png|Flag; desmundhume Flaky BFDI17.png|Flaky; theHEARTGOLD10 Eyeball HD.png|Floating Eyeball; Carraid73 Rc_Fortune_Cookie.png|Fortune Cookie; ThirstySknunk910 Fossil HD.png|Fossil; englishcreamcakes Rc_Fridge.png|Fridge; supercodyfan Rc_fries.png|Fries; cheese7373 Rc_fries_(2).png|Fries; UMVideos10 Rc_Frisbee.png|Frisbee; Bunny5665 and Khan3000ify Gatling_Pea.png|Gatling Pea; MegaCoolTommyDee Rc_Giant_Firey.png|Giant Firey; alexlion05 Giant House.png|Giant House; MrOrange890 Rc_Giant_Godzilla.png|Giant Godzilla; RedPansClubPenguin Rc_Giant_Rocky.png|Giant Rocky; englishcreamcakes GFlowerHDrip.png|Gigantic Flower; PSA Rc_GIR.png|Gir; frezblade Girl_Pen_by_billybillybobjim.png|Girl Pen; billybillybobjim Glasses.png|Glasses; desmundhume Glue Bottle.png|Glue Bottle; MrOrange890 Gold Cube.png|Gold Cube; worldsubways13 Rc_Golden_Key.png|Golden Key; JACKIEMON1 Golden Ring by JACKIEMON1.png|Golden Ring; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Goldy.png|Goldy; SS7272 Rc_Grandfather_Clock.png|Grandfather Clock; JACKIEMON1 Grapes.png|Grapes; nheonhoc Rc_Grass.png|Grass; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Green_Cube.png|Green Cube; worldsubways13 Rc_Green_Eraser.png|Green Eraser; englishcreamcakes Rc_Green_Pen.png|Green Pen; englishcreamcakes Rc Heat Ball.png|Heat Ball; worldsubways13 Hammer HD.png|Hammer; cheese7373 Hand Sanitizer.png|Hand Sanitizer; MrOrange890 Hot_Dog_16.png|Hot Dog; huntsgum; similar character from Rescission Rc_Hat.png|Hat; XxofficialduncanxX Rc_HEart.png|Heart; JACKIEMON1 Rc_House.png|House; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Ice_Ball.png|Ice Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_Ice_Cream.png|Ice Cream; THEDKA3 Rc_iPhone.png|iPhone; SS7272 Rc_iPod.png|iPod; elmojake1359 Rc_Jasmine.png|Jasmine; KINOFARR65 Jetpack-0.png|Jetpack; malcolmthegamer Rc_Juice_Box.png|Juice Box; TopModelUniverse1 Jujube_16.png|Jujube; luigifan00001 Justin_B.png|Justin Beiber; PSA Kesha_by_Sim23839.png|Ke$ha; Sim23839 Kirby by PEstramiShowALT.png|Kirby; PEstramiShowALT Lady_Gaga_by_tyboy618.png|Lady Gaga; tyboy618 Laptop_17.png|Laptop; BlockyCuzco Rc_Lawnmower.png|Lawnmower; metroidshroom Rc_Leafy's_Dad.png|leafy's Dad; gmixer11 Luxury Car.png|Luxury Car; JACKIEMON1 Magazine HD.png|Magazine; desmundhume Rc_Magnifying_Glass.png|Magnifying Glass; jaysillyboy Rc_Male_Leafy.png|Male Leafy; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Male_Pencil.png|Male Pencil; paviaedwin Rc_Mario.png|Mario; eguiletafamily Rc_Markers.png|Markers; alexlion05 Maroon Ball-0.png|Maroon Ball; englishcreamcakes Metal_Man_HD_2.png|Metal Man; geriolah7 Rc_Meat_Cube.png|Meat Cube; worldsubways13 Rc_Metal_Ball.png|Metal Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_Microphone_(2).png|Microphone; desmundhume Rc_Microphone.png|Microphone; Veer716 Milkshake.png|Milkshake; cheese7373 Rc_Moldy_Banana.png|Moldy Banana; englishcreamcakes Rc_Mouse.png|Mouse; totaldramasurvivor1 Rc_Mousey.png|Mousey; PESA Mrs. Blocky.png|Mrs. Blocky; BlockyCuzco Rc_Mrs._Rocky.png|Mrs. Rocky; simondomino Rc_Nail.png|Nail; blahbamouth1997 Rc_Neldson.png|Neldson; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Nerf_Bullet.png|Nerf Bullet; Loopsifly Rc_Nice_Ball.png|Nice Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_Nickel.png|Nickel; AnimationEpic Rc_Oil_Cube.png|Oil Cube; worldsubways13 Rc_Orange_Blocky.png|Orange Blocky; DragonBallNC Rc_Pachirisu.png|Pachirisu; BlockyCuzco Rc_Paper_Cube.png|Paper Cube; worldsubways13 Rc_Patrick_Star.png|Patrick Star; XXtheofficialcartoon Rc_PB.png|PB; tinafragale Rc_Pengy.png|Pengy; likiliky64 Picture Frame HD.png|Picture Frame; Brom316 Rc_Pikachu.png|Pikachu; PSA Rc_pillow.png|Pillow; kciiz Rc_Plastic_Ball.png|Plastic Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_PLuto.png|Pluto; PSA Pokeball.png|Pokeball; kiks2506 Rc_Poptart.png|Poptart; PSA Rc_Power_lines.png|Power Lines; blahbamouth1997 Pursey_17.png|Pursey; icarlyluver1 Rc_Puzzle.png|Puzzle; JACKIEMON1 Rainbow_17.png|Rainbow; bridgetteandcody2 Rainbow_Spongy_by_alexlion05.png|Rainbow Spongy; alexlion05 Rc_Rebecca_Black.png|Rebecca Black; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Red.png|Red; JACKIEMON Rc_Red_Poker_Chip.png|Red Poker Chip; tyboy618 Rc_Reimu.png|Reimu; ZackTheEpic IMG_1432.png|Reshiram; KINOFARR65 Rc_Robot.png|Robot; PSa Rc_Roboty.png|Roboty; tyboy618 Rc_Rocky's_Dad.png|Rocky's Dad; eguiletafamily Rc_Rocky's_Girlfriend.png|Rocky's Girlfriend; PSA Rc_Ruby.png|Rubiny; vicentetdh Rc_Sadness.png|Sadness; tobiakaco Rc_Salt.png|Salt; BlueLucario98 Rc_Sand_Cube.png|Sand Cube; worldsubways13 BeforeReveal.png|Saw; PokemonDude19 Rc_Shirt.png|Shirt; JACKIEMON1 Shrink_Ray_17.png|Shrink Ray; yummysimon4 Rc_Skateboard.png|Skateboard; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Sky.png|Sky; krazyjordan7 Snakey_17.png|Snakey; theviperman77 Rc_Soap_Cube.png|Soap Cube; worldsubways13 Rc_Soil.png|Soil; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Sorry.png|Sorry; mjpj189 Rc_Speed_Ball.png|Speed Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_Stapler.png|Stapler; LuckyLucario11 Rc_Stick_Figure.png|Stick Figure; totaldramacommunity Rc_Stoney.png|Stoney; monkeymonful Rc_Strudel.png|Strudel; blahbamouth1997 Rc_Subscribe_Button.png|Subscribe Button; onearmedmario Rc_Teacup.png|Teacup; Bunny5665 Tears_17.png|Tears; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Techno_Pie.png|Techno Pie; PSA Teh Boom HD rip.png|Teh Boom; Lohuydahutt Tennis_Racket_17.png|Tennis Racket; alexlion05 Rc_The_simpsons.png|The Simpsons; pngos The Sims Diamond by pngos.png|The Sims Diamond; pngos Thunderstorm_17.png|Thunderstorm; maximan360 Rc_Toad.png|Toad; ILVGwebmaster Rc_Tooth.png|Tooth; theviperman77 Rc_Toothbrush.png|Toothbrush; MarkMaymoon Towel HD.png|Towel; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Tree.png|Tree; mouinecraft Troll face.png|Troll Face; ziggyfan325 Rc_Tulip.png|Tulip; simondomino Rc_TV_(2).png|TV; TDPets1 Rc_TV.png|TV; UMVideos10 Vacuum by BlockyCuzco.png|Vacuum; BlockyCuzco Rc_Venus.png|Venus; BlockyCuzco Rc_Violet.png|Violet; blahbamouth1997 Rc_vomit.png|Vomit; psa Waddle Dee by PSA.png|Waddle Dee; PSA Rc_Walking_Toilet.png|Walking Toilet; Ziggyfan325's sister Rc_Waluweegee.png|Waluweegee; waluigifreak789 Rc_Water_Ball.png|Water Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_Water_Bottle.png|Water Bottle; Kalasi97 WeirdyHDrip.png|Weirdy; BFDIFAN9001 Rc_Wire_Ball.png|Wire Ball; worldsubways13 Whispy woods by PSA.png|Whispy Woods; PSA White_Poker_Chip_17.png|White Poker Chip; tyboy618 Rc_Wood_Ball.png|Wood Ball; worldsubways13 Rc_Worm.png|Worm; PSA Yellow Pen by paviaedwin's cousin.png|Yellow Pen; paviaedwin's cousin IMG_1456.png|Zekrom; KINOFARR65 Acid Rain Drop Thingy.png|Acid Rain Drop; PestramShowALT Rc TLC.png|The Tiny Loser Chamber; ThirstySkunk910 Not in the audience Rc_Knives_bfdi17.png|Knives (prize); Allie2489 & ZiggyFan325 Rc_Treeyee_bfdi17.png|Treeyee; frezblade Rc_Tree_bfdi17.png|Tree; mouinecraft Rc_Bushy_bfdi17.png|Bushy; TeamToothless1 Competition These characters appeared when the contestants were competing. Rc_Bolty_bfdi17_challenge.png|Bolty; totaldrama23 Rc_Frisbee_bfdi17_challenge.png|Frisbee; Bunny5665 30 new contestants These 30 contestants have been selected by the creators and given the chance to join BFDI in "Reveal Novum". They later had a chance to join Season 2 in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". All of them are now competing in the latest season. #8-Ball #Balloony #Barf Bag #Basketball #Bell #Bomby, also known as Bob-omb, Teh Boom, Nuclear Bomb, TNT (joined in Season 2) #Book, also known as Dictionary (joined in Season 2) #Clock #Cloudy #David (joined in Season 1) #Dora (joined in Season 2) #Eggy #Evil Leafy #Fanny #Fries (joined in Season 2) #Grassy #Marker #Naily, also known as Tack #Nickel, also known as Dime, Quarter #Nonexisty #Pie #Pillow #Remote #Robot Flower, also known as Mechanical Flower, Auto-tune (other flower variants: Daffodil, Daisy, Gigantic Flower, Lily, Rose, Violet) #Roboty #Ruby (joined in Season 2) #Saw #Taco #Tree, also known as Treeyee, Whispy Woods #TV, also known as Telly Trivia * In "The Reveal", Autotune said that it is a form of Robot Flower, even though it does not look like her. * In the list of recommended characters shown at the bottom of the episode, there was a mistake where "AUTONTUNE" was written instead of "AUTOTUNE". * Flag is one of the few recommended characters to be animated, similar to Crayon jumping and the recommended characters Firey set on fire. * Dragonman also appears in "Four Goes Too Far" as a recommended character. * AnimationEpic & DuncanEpic's Nickel has one leg. * Rebecca Black, Ke$ah, Justin Beiber, and Lady Gaga were Pop stars * Nickel was a contestant from Inanimate Insanity and the 2nd season and it was recommended by its creator. * Patrick Star is from a show called SpongeBob Squarepants. Extra pictures Recommended Balls 17.png|Blue Ball as seen in the group of other recommended types of balls Cola Ice Cube.jpg Gatling Pea.jpg|Gatling Pea; MegaCoolTommyDee; based on a plant with the same name in the game Plants vs. Zombies Giant Firey bfdi17.png|Giant Firey th_kindlephoto-324599370.jpg|Green Pen th_kindlephoto-324558571.jpg|Green Eraser Kirby And Waddle Dee.png IMG 1431.jpg|Reshiram in "The Reveal" IMG 1430.jpg IMG 1455.jpg|Reshiram with Zekrom Kirby And Waddle Dee.png IMG 1453.jpg IMG 1454.jpg|Zekrom in "The Reveal" IMG_1455.jpg|Zekrom with Reshiram Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters